


holding on tonight

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The video shoot had been a rough two days and they were all exhausted, physically and emotionally.  The Ways were holding themselves together with cigarettes, caffeine and willpower, and Frank was proud of them both, but especially Gee.  It had been almost six months, and he was still taking his sobriety seriously, even if it was killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding on tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).



> Written for my [birthday prompt-a-thon]() for Sylvaine's prompt of _how about something Frank & Ray or Frank/Ray, however the mood strikes you, for this gif?_
> 
>  
> 
> Speedy beta by Andeincascade
> 
> Title from _Helena_ by My Chemical Romance

The video shoot had been a rough two days and they were all exhausted, physically and emotionally. The Ways were holding themselves together with cigarettes, caffeine and willpower, and Frank was proud of them both, but especially Gee. It had been almost six months, and he was still taking his sobriety seriously, even if it was killing him.

More than once he’d seen Gerard or Mikey stop suddenly, press shaking fingers against closed eyes and just _breathe_. Ray had excused himself to go take a leak and had come back red-eyed and splotchy but the make-up lady hadn’t said a word, just fixed him back up. Thank fucking God for Marc, who knew how difficult this was for them. . .

The coffin scene had been fucking rough, with the cold rain pouring down on them. When the playback started, it’d cracked something open inside of Frank that had barely just started healing and he’d sniffled his way down the slippery steps. It was her song, after all, and the _so long and goodbye_ chorus fucking gutted him.

Frank just wanted to go home and let his mom hold him in her arms.

Instead, they were stuck here in fucking freezing L.A., being interviewed for one of those stupid behind-the-scenes segments that were so popular on MTV. And he knew it was good publicity, and that it made the suits happy. The fans would love it, and that was great, but he didn’t know how much more they could take. 

And the coffin was right fucking _there_ , the coffin that Mikey had taken one look at and walked away from, while Gee had stared, pale and shocky. Frank had gone after Mikey and had left Gee in Ray’s competent hands. He’d found Mikey in the alley and rubbed his back until his breathing slowed and he didn’t sound like he was being ripped apart from the inside.

“C’mon, Mikey,” he’d said and Mikey had grimaced before hugging Frank and going back inside.

Now, now they just needed to get through the last bit of this and then they could go home to Jersey for a double handful of days before heading off to Europe. 

The cameras started rolling and they put their best foot forward, trying not to look like they were all going to pass out at any moment.

"Thanks to all the extras who came out—" Ray was saying and Frank just _couldn't_ stand there anymore, punch-drunk with exhaustion. He turned to the coffin and tried to climb in, a hysterical giggle slipping loose. Ray wrapped his arms around Frank's waist and he was strong and warm and _alive_ ; it gave Frank something to center on, something to hold onto while Gerard kept the coffin from tipping over.

And suddenly, like flipping a switch, it was _game on_ and Frank was crazily determined to crawl into the coffin. Ray just picked him up bodily and dipped his head down to Frank's ear, whispering "It's gonna be okay, Frankie," like he knew how messed up Frank felt inside. Ray's arms tightened around him and Frank took a hard breath, wishing with all of his heart for that to be true. He needed—they all needed things to be okay.

He let go of the coffin and let Ray hold him close, murmuring meaningless reassurances.

-fin-


End file.
